One Piece: Memories in the Dark
by Houjun Ri
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia isn't an ordinary girl the Straw Hats have pick up. She was a girl who could not remember her past, and she owns the strangest keys that can summon … animal-human spirits? OP-FT xover.
1. Goodbye Halcyon Days I

**A/N: **I'm actually surprised I'm starting a fan fiction about One Piece and Fairy Tail. Oh boy, I wonder how this will work out. Anyway I don't own Fairy Tail or One Piece at all! Do review at the end please. :]

**Summary: **Lucy Heartfilia isn't an ordinary girl the Straw Hats have pick up. She was a girl who could not remember her past, and she owns the strangest keys that can summon … animal-human spirits? OP-FT xover.

**Genre:** Action, Adventure, and Friendship

* * *

**One Piece: Memories in the Dark**

Goodbye Halcyon Days I

* * *

It was a very beautiful day for a certain orange hair navigator. The weather was perfect: there was no change of wind, no storms coming their way, a few clouds here and there, and most of all the heat wasn't that strong unlike the heat in Alabasta. It was true, she dislikes the hot weather from the island. The navigator did not know how she survived the few days she was there.

"Nami-chaan~!"

The navigator, Nami, gave a sigh before she places the newspaper on the table. Her focus was soon on the crews only chef. His heart shape eyes never did change when he was practically dancing his way towards her. She should have been getting use to this behavior since the two of them have been crew members for a while, but she didn't. Nami didn't believe she would ever get use to Sanji's, the chef, enthusiastic-lovestruck attitude. She gives another sigh when she sees Sanji acting stupidly (as usual) around her. "What is it Sanji?"

"Oh dear Nami-chan!" he said blissfully. "I have finish preparing the exquisite food for you and Robin-swan!"

The navigator had to admit that she enjoys the food the blond chef would make for her. "Thank you Sanji," Nami said ever so sweetly. This only sent the blond to his fantasies. Before the male would gracefully dance his way to the kitchen, Nami interrupted him to ask a question. "Before you go Sanji, where's Robin?"

"She's inside awaiting for your arrival Nami-swan!"

In another part of the ship three figures were currently fishing. One figure wore a straw hat, the other a brown helmet, and the smallest figure a pink hat. The three of them gave a sigh before speaking.

The first one to speak was the reindeer. "I'm..."

The next one had a long nose. "Soo..."

The last one to speak was the male with the unique straw hat. "Meeeeat..."

"You're suppose to say 'hungry'!" cried out the male with the black afro and long nose.

The dark hair male with his red vest ignores his friend as he kept his stare at the sea. "Meeeaaat... " he said in a zombie-fied tone. "I want meat!"

The long nose man gave a glare at his captain. "Luffy complaining won't solve the hunger."

Stubbornly the captain, Luffy, replied to his crewmen. "I want meat!"

"Like I said, you-"

The long nose male that goes by the name Usopp was interrupted by the small reindeer with the big pink hat. "Guys! Look over there!"

Usopp and Luffy look up to see what the reindeer, Chopper, was pointing at. The two had to squint their eyes to get their view to focus. A girl with blond hair was floating in the middle of the sea, her eye lids were not open. She almost looks dead from a far away view. Two of the figures began to go in a panicky characterization.

"Ahh!" cries out Usopp as he makes a scared face. "The person is dead!"

"D-Doctor!" the reindeer gave a cry as he gave a panicky personality.

"You're the doctor!" both Luffy and Usopp told the panicky reindeer.

The only response the reindeer gave was, "O-Oh right."

It didn't take long for the three of them to come up with a plan on getting the person out of the water. Because Luffy ate the Gomu Gomu no Mi, he was able to stretch his arms towards the unconscious figure. His arms wraps around his girls body, and his arms instantly came back to his body. The captain of the ship set the girl down on the floor. Quickly taking action Luffy places his head on the girls right part of her chest. In seconds he glances up at his two crew men.

"She's dead I can't hear anything," he announces.

Usopp hits his captain on the head, and he stares furiously at him. "Stupid! It's the left side where the heartbeat is at!"

While the two were now arguing amongst each other, Chopper was checking the girl's pulse. It was rather weak, but the reindeer knew he could save the girl. Chopper glances up at his two friends.

"You guys!" he said interrupting the fight. "She's still alive! Help me take her inside where I can check on her."

Luffy was the one to carry the girl inside while Usopp opens the door. Chopper had motioned for Luffy to set the girl down on the floor while he would get his medical gear. The rest of the crew just speechlessly stared at the reindeer doctor and their captain. Usopp was now explaining the rest of the crewmen on what they have found.

"You guys found her on the ocean?" Nami questions glancing at the blond female. Just as she was about to question Usopp again the captain of the crew interrupted her.

"FOOD!"

* * *

It had been a day since the finding of the new blond haired female that was on the ship. She had still not woken up which worried the reindeer doctor. Chopper's arms were crossed, and he could only stare at his patient. He had taken care of her bruise that was on her head the day Luffy, Usopp, and himself found her. He didn't like one bit of that wound. There were possibilities of brain damage illnesses like strokes, memory loss, or traumatic brain injuries. Chopper hoped that the sleeping girl in front of him had none of those. Then again that was just wishful thinking.

Chopper's beady eyes glance at the door. It was another beautiful day where he could be able to study medicine books outside, or play with Usopp and Luffy all day long. He could be doing that, but he decided to stick with the unconscious patient. He gave a sigh before turning his attention to the blond. For a moment he almost saw a twitch.

Scratch that, she was twitching!

"R-Robin!" Chopper instantly turn's his head to see the raven hair woman who was merely watching the blond. Robin, the raven hair woman, was sitting on the table with one of her books that she owns. "She's waking up!"

A small nod. "Yes, indeed she is."

Happy the reindeer turned his head to see his patient, and he waits anxiously for her to wake up. Robin got off of her seat, and starts to bend next to the reindeer. "You should check up on her when she wakes up."

Chopper gave a nod. "Yes, I don't really like that bruise on the back of her head."

A moan came out of the girls lips, and she finally opened her eyelids. She had to blink a couple of times to adjust to the light. Once doing so, her head slowly turned to see two figures: a tan woman, and a reindeer. Her brown eyes blinked a couple of times, and she slowly sat up straight.

"W-Who," her fingers touch her throat. It was raspy, and the blond did not like it. "Who are you…?"

It was Robin who introduced her self first. "I am Robin. Nico Robin."

Then it was Chopper's turn. "I'm Tony Tony Chopper!"

The girl paid full attention to the talking reindeer. Her eyes never left the creature, and this made Chopper a bit nervous. The reindeer gave her a hesitant smile as she leans in to get a much closer look.

"Y-You're…" she stops as she sits back straight. "A talking reindeer…!"

Chopper nods, and gives a glance at Robin. "R-Robin…" The creature was nervous at the staring from the blond female. The tan woman just gave a smile to Chopper almost telling him that it was alright to be analyzed by the girl. Robin decided it was time to ask an important question to the girl.

"Well now," Robin stood up. "You wouldn't mind giving us your name as well right?"

There was about two minutes of silence until the girl gave her response.

"L-Lucy Heartfilia…"

Chopper was about to compliment the name, but was cut off by the blond girl.

"I think … that's what I'm called."


	2. Goodbye Halcyon Days II

**A/N:** Wow, quite a few of you guys subscribing to this, and some reviewed. Thanks guys! Oh yeah, someone messaged me if there would be any couples. Uhh, I'm not really going to focus on any romance because I don't know who to pair up. Yeeeah... mostly friendship though. :D Anyway enjoy chapter two!

* * *

**One Piece: Memories in the Dark**

Goodbye Halcyon Days II

* * *

"You mean she doesn't know who she is?" Nami was the one to speak up first. Currently the whole Straw Hat crew (except for Robin) was gathered together. They were discussing about the female blond who was currently in the kitchen area with Robin. The green hair swordsman was scratching the back of his head. He was confused to what was going on. Usopp had forgotten to inform about him about the girl yesterday. He was after all sleeping during that time.

"So that's why we ate outside," Zoro says as he crosses his arms together.

Sanji huffed out a puff of smoke. "Moron."

"You say something perverted cook?" Zoro narrows his eyes giving a deadly glare at Sanji.

Suddenly they were on the floor due to the punch the navigator gave them. "Shut up the both of you!"

"This is bad," mutters Usopp ignoring the fact that two of his crewmen were taken down by the navigator. "Does that mean she doesn't remember her home? What will happen to her now?"

Chopper gave a sigh before responding to Usopp. "I'm unsure what to do. I question her, but she clearly doesn't know who she really is. I've never heard of a case where someone lost their memory and gains it back. In most cases those who have lost their memory make a new life for themselves."

"So what should we do now?" said Nami as the swordsman and the cook were in the background glaring at each other. "If she can't regain her memory, it's best for her to start a new life then."

"That is the best resort," Chopped said feeling uncertain about the decision. "I wish I could do something, but..."

"She can travel with us then," Luffy gave one of his idiotic grins. "Shishishishi."

He was suddenly hit by the orange hair female. "Luffy don't drag people in dangerous situations!"

Usopp gave a nod, agreeing with Nami. "Some people aren't as adventurous like us."

"Na?" complained the captain of the crew as he rubs the injury Nami caused him. "But if she has nowhere to go why not here?"

Nami gave a deadly glare. "If you remember we're pirates!"

"Nami," said Luffy with a confused expression. "What does that have to do with anything?"

Another hit was expected. "Everything! Stupid!"

* * *

Lucy sat in front of the dark hair female. Her brown eyes were staring at the book that Robin was reading. The raven hair female took notice of Lucy's interest. Robin gave her a smile before closing the book. "You seem to be interested in what I'm reading."

Lucy's eyes glance up to Robins. "I think I like books."

"Oh?"

"I..." the girl was hesitant to give a response to the dark hair female." I have this feeling that I would love to become a writer and write my own stories. I can't really explain it. I mean... I thought I had lost my memories, but..."

"I believe..." Robin interrupts the blond girl. "That the things you love and hate will always remain with you. Even if you have lost your memories."

"...Hopefully I'll remember something...anything."

Robin never left her eyes on the girl as she kept staring at the book in front of her. For some reason she could feel Lucy's nervousness. The raven hair woman decided to question her. "Why are you nervous Lucy?" Robin would never usually call someone by their first name, but she had yet to decide on a nickname for the blond.

"T-They're talking about me right?" she could only whisper as her eyes nervously glance at the door. "I'm not sure who they are, but Chopper's friends are talking about what to do with me."

Robin gave a nod. "Yes you are right."

The girl gape, couldn't Robin be ... a little less blunt and a bit reassuring?

"Y-Yeah..." Lucy said uncomfortably. Her eyes never left the door that is until she made sudden movement causing a light sound to be heard.

Both Robin and Lucy glance at each other.

* * *

"So she's staying with us for now?" question Usopp.

Nami gave a sigh, and began to rub her temples. "Just until she remembers who she is. Understood?" The navigator glares at the captain.

"Another beauty on the ship!" Sanji gave a cry of happiness. "Lucky~!"

"Perverted cook," was the only thing Zoro said.

"What did you say?" Sanji said as he took a closer step.

The two of them once again were hit by Nami. "Didn't I tell you two to stop fighting!"

"So it's decid-" Chopper was cut off by a piercing shriek. The Straw Hat members immediately took action by going inside the cabin. When opening the door they just stared at the scene before them. Lucy, the blond girl that Chopper had found, was hiding behind Robin who was just staring at the person in front of her with utter amazement. The extra person on the ship had spiky orange hair; he wore a suit and had light blue sunglasses with him.

"Lucy what's wrong with..." he doges a kick that Sanji gave him. "You?"

Lucy was clutching onto Robin. "W-Who is he!"

"Good question," Robin said under her breath. Lucy did not like the sound of that.

The orange head male gave a worried look at the blond. "Lucy why are you acting as if you don't-" He was cut off by another kick from Sanji. "What the hell is your problem!" the orange head cried out before dodging another attack. "Can't you see I'm trying to talk to my Lucy!"

For some reason the statement irked Sanji. "My Lucy? She doesn't even know you!"

"Wait Sanji calm down!" said Nami trying to reason with the cook. "He might be able to help her."

Obeying her orders, Sanji's raised leg was brought down. The orange head male was now paying his full attention to the female blond who was still hiding behind Robin.

"Lucy, what's up with you?" the orange top question as he took on step closer. This only caused Lucy to flinch which Robin noticed. "I'm Loke remember? Your celestial spirit?"

"Celestial spirit?" question Usopp not understanding the term. "What is that?"

No one paid heed to his question.

"W-What's that?" question Lucy locking eyes with the male named Loke.

"I just asked that question!" cried out Usopp a bit annoyed that he was ignored.

"A...Wait what?" Loke ask with a perplex expression. "Lucy ...you're joking right?"

Frighten the girl shook her head indicating that she truly did not know the meaning of a celestial spirit. Loke merely stares at Lucy clearly confused as to why the blond was asking such strange question. She should know the answer to her question! She was after all a Celestial Spirit Mage.

Loke began to scratch his head. "Lucy you're a Celestial Spirit Mage, you should know the answer to your question."

Luffy tilts his head to the side as he had his arms crossed. "Mage?"

"You mean like those people who magically pulls a rabbit out of a hat?" question Usopp not believing what he was hearing. For some reason Luffy and Chopper had eyes shaped as stars.

"She can do that?" Luffy exclaims with sparkles in his eyes.

Chopper, with the same expression as Luffy, glanced at Loke and Usopp. "Really?"

Loke was in front of Usopp. The sniper shivers as he stares in to Loke's deadly gaze. The orange head male had a dark look that could rival Zoro and Sanji's scowl. His eyes were narrowing each second, and his body was twitching with anger. "How dare you," Loke hisses as he got up close to Usopp. "How dare you lower the power of my Lucy's magic! Such pathetic trick shouldn't even be mentioned!"

Nami gave a sigh as she stares at the two scenes before her. In one part of the room Usopp was receiving a deadly glare from Loke which caused the long nose boy to shiver in fear, and apologize as many times he could. In the other part of the room was Luffy and Chopper asking for Lucy, who was still hiding behind Robin, to perform magic. The poor girl was afraid and confused at Luffy and Chopper's request.

"This is getting out of hand," Zoro mutters as he had his arms crossed.

Nami gave a nod. "For the first time I'm agreeing with you on this."

"Oi shitty captain! Stop scaring Lucy-chwan!" Sanji yells getting closer to Lucy and Luffy.

"We don't have time for this." Zoro gave a glance at the orange head female; he backs away from the navigator afraid to get hit from that strong right hook she possesses.

"Everyone," she hissed before glaring at the people in front of her. "SHUT UP!"

* * *

Loke had explained the concepts of being a celestial spirit mage, and being a celestial spirit as well. While he had told the story, the blond couldn't help to think how she could posses such power. Lucy's celestial spirit keys were on the table. She had nine golden keys, and four silver ones. From Loke's explanation the nine golden keys were the ones that could summon the gates of the ecliptic zodiac which was pretty rare to gain. The silver keys weren't, but each individual key had a unique spirit with different powers. Her brown eyes never left the sight of her keys. As much as she could stare at them the whole day, Lucy could not gain any sort of memory of how she obtained the keys. Not even how the spirits looked like.

"..." Lucy could only sigh.

A sudden sound was made as the captain of the ship slammed his hand on the table. His eyes were on the blond. "We need a magician!"

"No we don't!" screamed Zoro, Nami, and Usopp in unison giving Luffy a comical glare with their sharp teeth exposing. The captain merely ignored them.

"Be our nakama!" said Luffy as he raises his arms into the air.

"E-Eh!"


End file.
